


one more hour

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [135]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Grunting, Benny rolled to his side and shifted down face to face.“Didn’t wear you out last night darlin’?”





	

Dean wasn’t used to waking up gently.

A broad hand rubbed circles between his shoulder blades, settled lightly on bare skin, callouses almost tickling Dean for the gentle touch that probably meant Benny hadn’t woken him up on purpose. It was still dark in the motel room, bare outlines of furniture visible in the glow from the alarm clock, curtains pulled tight to keep the sun out when it rose. It had to be near morning, they’d finished the hunt late.

If they could call it a hunt.

Doesn’t really seem right to just stick that label on helping a friend murder his old flame that was presumed dead, along with the nest of vampires that had put Benny down decades ago.

So they were taking a minute to breathe. Dean was almost wary of butting in on Benny’s thoughts, but he’d been all quiet insistence, mouth on Dean’s skin almost apologetic and Dean wasn’t quite sure why. Probably hadn’t nodded off for a wink after, just stayed in the bed with Dean half sprawled on him, breathing slow and steady.

Benny’s body was even almost warm, leached from Dean and kept under the blankets pulled around them. Face to Benny’s chest, Dean rubbed his cheek in a circle and nudged his hips closer.

“You sleep at all?”

“Nah.”

The hand on his back settled firmer, sweeping down and curling up over Dean’s side. Benny was a hairy son of a bitch, chest as run through with white as his beard, soft-curled and Dean liked his rubbing his face over it. God he was turning into a cat, or a sap. Wasn’t sure which was worse. But Benny was almost warm and kept stroking Dean’s back while he wavered in that groggy liminal space between sleep and waking.

His dick knew what it wanted at least. Hard and shoved against Benny’s side, Dean ground his hips in sleepy circles, rubbing against Benny in unhurried pleasure. Benny’s chest rumbled with a considerate hum as his hand swept lower down Dean’s back, fingers spreading over the top of his ass and squeezing.

Dean shifted up, pushing back against Benny’s hand, cheek dragging rough stubble up to the curve of Benny’s shoulder where he pressed his face. It was dark and warm and almost sweet smelling in the crook of Benny’s neck. Dean thought it was weird, at first, a tease, but nothing made Benny perk up like having his neck nibbled on. Coarse beard halfway down giving way to skin that jerked over a pulse and Dean still hadn’t figured that one out.

All the ways that Benny was inhuman were what kept them alive in Purgatory, and Dean couldn’t help dreading that all the ways that Benny was human were wearing him down topside.

It was too early for that depressing shit. Baring his teeth to Benny’s skin, that hand slid lower, slipping through the mess still between Dean’s legs ‘cause he was more interested in falling asleep sated and warm last night without having to get up and clean. Rough pad of a single finger dragged over the sore ache of his ass, and Dean always enjoyed it rough because he liked to be reminded the next day.

Biting down a little harder on Benny’s neck, teeth dragging up under the jaw and Dean didn’t mind the beard under his tongue, he still had one hand folded to his chest between them and the other spread lazy over Benny’s chest, fingers twisting at thick hair. Soon as he bit down and pulled, Benny slipped inside, two wide and coarse, hooking into Dean’s body and he arched into it. Mouth open, neck forgotten in favor of letting a moan shudder out, Dean nosed under Benny’s jaw and humped between his fingers and his side.

The pleasant aches of his body – thighs stiff, abs a little shaky, ass extra-sensitive – woke Dean up more than just rutting his morning wood against a warm body could. Sliding a hand down the slope of Benny’s stomach, Dean dragged the open expanse of his palm down Benny’s cock and cradled his balls. Aimlessly touching and moving against him, Dean sighed sour morning breath over Benny’s shoulder and got around to hooking a leg over his thigh and tugging.

Grunting, Benny rolled to his side and shifted down face to face.

“Didn’t wear you out last night darlin’?”

Huffing, Dean’s answer was a kiss, eyes closed, brush of lips. Pressing a leg between Benny’s, Dean took both their cocks in his hand and stroked, jerking his hips to fuck into the tunnel of his fist, drag along the hard thick length of Benny’s cock. Benny stretched and shifted to get his arm under Dean, keep his fingers snug inside, awkward angle but the pulsing ache of last night still lingering and the girth of Benny’s cock in his palm was more than enough for a satisfying wake-up call.

Catching Benny’s lip between his teeth, Dean bit as he squeezed tight and shivered through his climax. Sloppy wet against their bellies pressing together with every heave of breathe, Dean twisted his hand all slick with his own come around the crown of Benny’s cock and wrung a deep grunt out of him, more mess between them. Panting, the mattress squeaked as they shifted but the world was still quiet past the motel door, not even the whir of morning commute yet. One leg still pressed between Benny’s thighs, Dean rubbed his heel against the back of a calf absently and found his eyelids drooping.

“Mm,” Dean shifted his head back to Benny’s shoulder, dick still twitching and Benny’s fingers still playing around in the hours old mess sticky between his legs. “You gonna catch a few hours sleep?”

Benny stretched his legs and crossed his far hand over to cradle Dean’s face, fingers pushing through his hair. Dean was almost asleep again, himself.

“I can hear your brother getting up next-door.”

“God, please don’t talk about my brother with your fingers still in my ass.”

Benny jostled Dean, pulling out, at least with the courtesy to swipe his fingers on the sheets before his hand settled again sweeping broad strokes up Dean’s back, chilled with the blankets rucked down. The rattle of pipes in the wall started, the shower in Sam’s room must share the wall with their bed.

Dean curled down onto Benny’s chest, and Benny dragged the blankets up around his shoulders.

“Well, maybe you can get in one more hour.”

Yawning, Dean burrowed into the little cocoon of blankets and Benny’s arm to keep everything else out. He focused his attention on one more hour, leaving yesterday and the morning still approaching for later.


End file.
